In Denial
by Jenrukiforevz
Summary: When Izzy admits to Mimi that he doesn't believe in magic, Mimi hires a few people to change his mind. However, Izzy's mind is not so easy to change when he's in denial. Implied Koumi. [ Collab gift for sukesuke ]


**A/N: Have some horribly written Koumi because I've been inactive because of school and pure laziness. Also, this tis in to like, three different challenges so might as well. _And _I hadn't written my collab piece for sukesuke, so I hope she likes it... This is what happens when you give me a magic prompt in a fandom that does everything DIGITALLY. **

**Oh well, enjoy it or don't. **

* * *

><p>"You're kidding, right?"<p>

"Why would I?"

"After all we've done? We became data!"

"So? Technology is taking over."

"Technology doesn't take the form of a giant red beetle that destroys anything in its path!"

"Actually, that's perfectly possible if-"

"Izzy, don't try to make this harder for me!"

Izzy rolled his eyes as he kept working on his latest computer program, ignoring the rambling Mimi behind him. "How did you get in here anyway? I've told you to announce when you want to come over."

"You really are ridiculous, you know that?" Mimi stated, throwing herself onto Izzy's bed angrily and ignoring his question.

"Just because I don't believe in magic, doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

"It is, considering magic is the reason this world still exists in the first place!" Mimi argued. "Don't you remember? I wasn't there, but Tai told me that he and Matt were absorbed into the flippin' computer when WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon evolved to Omnimon! That can't possibly be anything _but_ magic."

"Or," Izzy paused, "Gennai sent for them without saying so. Have you ever thought of that?"

"Next time I see him I'll be sure to ask," Mimi grumbled.

"See? At the moment you can't prove anything," Izzy smirked.

Mimi clenched her fists and stormed out of the room, all the while announcing, "I'll prove to you that magic exists, Izzy Izumi!"

* * *

><p>"Mimi, I have homework to to..."<p>

"It's your own fault for not believing," Mimi countered.

Izzy was being led somewhere by Mimi, blindfolded so that he couldn't see. He remembered going down the stairs, so he assumed they were going outside. The question was: why?

Before he could think any further, Mimi shoved him into a chair and untied the bandanna strapped over his eyes, allowing him to see.

They were in the strip of grass that was in front of the apartment complex where he lived. Before him was a small foldable stage with curtains and several props on it.

A boy younger than him was in the center of said stage with an entourage of his own close behind. He was rather _big-boned _and wore a blue jumpsuit that resembled a suit that one could fine at a mechanic's and a large top hat along with a silk cape.

_She didn't..._

"Welcome to JP the Great's Magic Extravaganza!" the boy announced. Mimi clapped politely and cheered as she sat down next to Izzy in another chair.

_Why am I not surprised?_

"Be amazed as I perform your favorite tricks with my very own hands! But first, I'll introduce to you my lovely assistant!" JP 'the Great' made a wild hand movement and motioned towards the side of the stage where a blond girl's head was peeking out.

"JP... This is embarrassing..."

"There are only two people!" JP ushered. "Besides, it doesn't reveal more than your normal clothes do."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Just get over here!"

With a red face, the girl emerged wearing what appeared to be a red flapper dress Halloween costume. She even wore the feather headband.

"Zoe, my lovely assistant, will be helping me today!" JP continued once she was completely out.

"Oh, JP the Great, what is your first trick? We are so excited!"

Izzy jumped as he noticed that another boy with short black hair was on his other side, badly reading some lines on a script. He sounded incredibly nervous and stressed out.

"Well, well, Koichi! That is a fine question!" JP brought out a magician's wand from one of his many pockets. "I'll show you."

Afterwards, he snapped his finger and a boy who was oddly wearing his goggles over his hat hurriedly brought out a wooden table and three cups, one of which had a shiny red ball inside.

"Watch as I place this ball under the cup. See?" JP did as he said. "Now, after I say the magic words, Zoe will show you what is underneath each cup."

"I know how that trick works..." Izzy grumbled, but Mimi simply slapped him on the knee and raised a finger up to her lips to signal silence.

"Chika Chika Bam Wow!" JP exclaimed. Zoe proceed to pick up each cup, but not before tapping them all first. After she was done, three shiny balls were in the cups, one for each.

"How did you do that?" Koichi commented, his voice incredibly monotone.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," JP winked.

Mimi applauded loudly, but all Izzy could think of was: _Please just stop._

* * *

><p>Finally, the show was almost over. According to Mimi, they were closing in on the closing act. So far, JP had done the rabbit trick, the water trick, the ring trick, the card trick, and even the pigeon trick. Who knows where he got his pigeons, but Craigslist was Izzy's best guess.<p>

"For my last trick, I'll be sawing someone in half! That's why we'll need our good friend, Koji to get on the stage." No one appeared. "Preferably now," he added.

"No way! I don't trust him to do this right! Why can't Takuya do it?" a voice answered, sounding grumpy.

"We pulled a name out of the hat. Now deal with it!" another voice tried to reason (assumably the one named Takuya).

"Why did I even get into this thing?"

The same guy in the goggles (now definitely known as Takuya) wheeled in a large crate where a kid in a ponytail and bandanna had his head and 'his feet' sticking out of holes on either end. He then passed a large saw over to JP who flexed it with expertise.

"Now, let's get on with the show! Watch in amazement as I cut Koji in half!"

JP brought the saw down on the center of the crate, making his way down so that there was a cut all the way through. The whole time, Koji was hyperventilating. They really _had_ chosen the worst person for the job, and Izzy was afraid he was gonna pass out at any moment.

Which he did after JP pushed both halves apart and he caught a glimpse of his so-called feet.

"Omigosh are you alright?" Zoe rushed over.

"This wasn't a part of the script..." Koichi panicked.

"Tommy close the curtains!" Takuya urged as he wheeled Koji's upper half away.

"Which rope was it again?" a childish voice called out.

"Left?"

The curtains slowly swung closed after a couple failed attempts, and Izzy assumed the show was over.

"Are you convinced?" Mimi laughed nervously.

"Not in the slightest."

* * *

><p>That night, Izzy laid in bed, thinking about what Mimi had tried to prove. However, even if it had been a successful and convincing act, Izzy was sure that he wouldn't ever be able to change his mind on the matter.<p>

How could he?

If magic existed, then it surely meant that the possibility of having a crush on Mimi existed as well. As long as he was in denial about magic, he could be in denial about Mimi.

And that was the way he prefered it to be.


End file.
